With the industry's progress and TFT technology improvements, advanced super dimension switching (AD-ADS, abbreviated as ADS) wide viewing angle technology has been applied to an increasing number of products, and its excellent display characteristics have been praised highly by users, and it has a highly competitive market.
ADS technology forms a multiple dimensional electric field with an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes in the same plane and an electric field generated between the slit electrodes and a plate electrode, so as to enable rotation of liquid crystal molecules with all orientations between slit electrodes and over the electrodes, thereby improving the efficiency of the liquid crystal and increasing the light transmission efficiency. Advanced super dimension switching technology can improve picture quality of the TFT-LCD product with advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low color, and being free of push Mura.
Due to ADS's own characteristics, its array process is more complex compared with the traditional TN product, and both patterning processes and Tact Time are increased, thereby resulting in higher cost. For example, FIG. 1 is a structural diagram for an array substrate of a conventional ADS product, and manufacturing the array substrate requires six patterning processes, i.e., gate patterning, active patterning, S/D patterning, 1st ITO patterning (forming a plate electrode), PVX patterning and 2nd ITO patterning (forming slit electrodes). The patterning process is complex with higher production costs.